1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid deflection shield assembly for use with an oil well pump stuffing box to prevent pumped fluid from spraying in the event of failure of the stuffing box.
2. Prior Art
In the usual oil well, a well head, located at the surface of the bore hole, includes a stuffing box containing a packing gland screwed in the top of the well head through which a polished or pump rod reciprocates. The stuffing box prevents the escape of fluid past the polished rod, diverting it into a side outlet which is connected to a flow line.
The packing is subject to wear from airborne dust and dirt. The packing is also subject to wear at times when the well is pumping dry. If the packing wears excessively, the seal will be broken. The fluid will escape and will be sprayed in various directions.
In the event of stuffing box failure, considerable damage may be caused to crops, livestock and water supplies in the surrounding vicinity.
Therefore, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a deflection shield assembly having a fluid-tight seal entirely around the stuffing box and the polished rod.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a fluid deflection shield assembly of simple design and construction which may be attached or removed without dismantling the stuffing box and without interrupting the operation of the oil well.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide a fluid deflection shield assembly which will prevent dispersion of the pumped fluid in the event of failure of the stuffing box.
A patentability search was conducted on the present invention and the following U.S. patents were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,953,037 Winfield, Jr. April 27, 1976 3,186,722 Johnston June 1, 1965 4,086,819 Brownlee May 2, 1978 3,353,606 Dyer November 21, 1967 3,270,810 Johnston September 6, 1966 3,369,411 Hines February 20, 1968 3,796,103 Winfield, Jr. March 12, 1974 3,886,804 Winfield, Jr. June 3, 1975 ______________________________________
Johnston (U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,722) provides a simple deflection bonnet surrounding the stuffing box. An open bottom, however allows fluid to leak to the ground and no seal is provided at the top between the deflection shield and polished rod, thereby allowing fluid to leak through the clearance left for mechanical reasons.
Johnston (U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,810) provides a fluid deflection shield which is attached in a cumbersome manner through use of a chain and clamp. The upper seal with the polished rod is subject to wear from abrasion due to dust dirt being blown against the polished rod.
Winfield, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,103) discloses a deflection device which does not surround the stuffing box but merely deflects any upward movement of fluid. Additionally, the pumping operation must be stopped while the device is attached or removed.
Hines (U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,411) discloses a simple accordian-like device to protect the polished rod but does not address the problem of stuffing box failure.
The other patents listed above are not considered sufficiently pertinent to require any comments.